Kembalinya Si Kunti yang Lama Ditelan Bumi
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Dia pernah hilang dari kehidupanku. Aku merasa biasa saja, tapi suatu hari dia kembali dan merubah segalanya. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. Domestic!AU. Kembali dengan susundaan fic. Silakan dibaca bila berkenan.


**Kembalinya Si Kunti yang Lama Ditelan Bumi**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Domestic!AU**

-o0o-

Aku termasuk kepada golongan mahasiswa kupu-kupu. Kuliah-pulang, kuliah pulang. Paling-paling satu-dua klub aku ikuti sebagai wadah hobi. Klub gambar dan klub musik. Selebihnya, perihal organisasi dan kegiatan kampus lainnya aku tak minat. _Males pake banget._ Hari ini pun tak ada kegiatan di kampus selain kuliah sampai pukul 10. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum adzan dzuhur dan aku bisa ambil tidur siang. Daripada ikut teman-temanku nongkrong di perpustakaan dan buka-buka buku yang itu-itu saja, lebih baik aku pulang ke kosan dan berleha di atas kasurku yang spreinya baru diganti.

Dua hari lalu si Mamah datang dari Cimahi membawakanku bungkusan bagi seperangkat kelengkapan tidurku. Sprei, sarung bantal, sarung guling, dan selimut baru yang lembut. Wangi semua. Wangi toko, si Mamah bilang. Baru beli soalnya, _hehe._

Aku hendak mengambil motorku yang ku parkir di depan gedung Pusat Studi Bahasa Jepang (tempat kuliahku), tapi sebelum aku sampai ke parkiran, kunci yang kulempar-lempar jatuh ke tanah. Jatuh ke selokan lebih tepatnya. Untung, selokan itu tidak pernah teraliri air—kecuali kalau hujan, jadi ketika kuambil kunci itu, tanganku tak perlu kena kotoran. _Ah,_ maksudnya bukan taik atau apa, tapi kerak lumut atau air keruhnya.

Si Aa tukang parkir tertawa melihatku yang slebor, tapi aku tak begitu acuh. Ku genggam lagi kunci itu dan aku melompati pagar pembatas parkiran. Ku cari motor yang ku parkirkan tadi pagi, tapi di jajaran sebelah kiri tidak ketemu, akhirnya aku berjalan mencari ke sebelah kanan. Ada. Motorku yang di _body-_ nya kutempeli stiker lambang keluarga Uzumaki itu terparkir di bawah pohon asem. Aku sudah tidak perlu bingung kenapa motorku bisa pindah posisi. Semua karena Aa tukang parkir yang selalu setia mengingatkan, "Jangan dikunci ganda!". Kalau ada yang baru datang, motor lain digeser. Jadilah setiap motor yang dititipkan bisa ada di tempat-tempat tak terduga.

"Pulang, A?"

"Iya, ah. Nggak ada kerjaan, pulang aja."

Kami cukup berbasa-basi singkat. Motorku segera dia tarik mundur supaya lebih mudah kukeluarkan. Lantas aku menunggangi kuda besi itu. Kucolok kuncinya, kuputar, kujilat, lalu kucelupin— _eh_. Motorku bergetar saat mesinnya hidup. Aku tancap gas sekali. Kuberi selembar uang dua ribu keluaran anyar yang masih keras pada si Aa tukang parkir. Kemudian kulajukan motor itu keluar parkiran, menembus jejeran pohon rindang yang memayungi jalan keluar Fakultas Ilmu Budaya.

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit sampai ke kosan. Aku memarkirkan motorku di lahan yang masih tersisa. Penghuni kos-kosan ini semua laki-laki dan rata-rata punya motor, jadi parkirannya selalu penuh. Satu-dua kosong kalau orangnya pergi kuliah.

Aku masuk ke kamarku. Taruh helm di pojok belakang pintu, kunci di atas dispenser, dan kaos kaki di kolong tempat tidur (aku tidak pernah _ngerti_ kenapa aku selalu menaruh kaos kaki di situ, padahal aku tahu kaos kaki harusnya dimasukkan ke lubang sepatu). Setelah cuci muka, cuci kaki, aku melepas jaket dan celana _jeans_ -ku hingga hanya bersisa kaos bekas ospek dan bokser hitam yang masih awet sejak aku tingkat satu. Aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur kesayanganku. Melepas lelah. Aku mengendus sprei baruku dan membanting kepala ke bantal dengan nikmat. Kupeluk guling di sampingku dengan mesra lalu kugosok-gosokkan keningku padanya. Apa? Aku jones? _Ish_ , aku bukan si jomblo yang _ngenes_ karena tak punya tempat untuk minta peluk dan berbagi kasih. Ini hanya sebentuk kecintaanku pada kasur dan perangkatnya. Hanya saja memang aku tidak punya pacar, _sih_.

Hapeku nat-nit-nut berbunyi. Ku raba-raba sisian belakangku untuk mencari. Setelah ku dapat, aku menekan tombol _power_ untuk menyalakannya. Ada satu WA dari Mamah. Kubuka, lalu kubaca dengan setengah mengantuk.

 _Heh, Chimol._ _Besok sabtu kamu libur 'kan? Ke Cimahi, ya. Ugi baru pulang dari Hongkong. Siapa tau kamu kangen pingin ketemu (smile)_

Seketika aku bangun dari tidurku. Aku menggaruk rambutku yang sedikit jembet karena tak ku sisir-sisir. Aku masih menatap layar hapeku, membaca WA dari Mamah. Si Ugi? Si Ugi pulang? Pulang dari Hongkong?

"Ya Allah..."

Aku bingung harus membalas apa. Akhirnya ku taruh hape itu jauh-jauh dari jangkauan. Aku tiduran lagi.

Membaca WA dari Mamah membuatku teringat pada seorang gadis kecil yang sebaya denganku, yang tinggalnya berdekatan dengan rumahku di Korobokan. Namanya Yoongi, atau lebih sering dipanggil Ugi. Dia gadis yang kulitnya seputih tembok mesjid yang baru dicat. Si Ugi, yang rambut hitamnya panjang tergerai sampai ke pinggang. Si Ugi, yang senyumnya irit sampai kadang tak terlihat kalau sudut bibirnya terangkat. Si Ugi, si Ugi yang kayak kunti!

Waktu SD aku dan dia satu kelas. Ugi duduk paling belakang. Selalu begitu. Padahal ada kocokan untuk me- _rolling_ tempat duduk, tapi si Ugi seperti dukun yang punya mantra ajaib supaya dia selalu dapat tempat favoritnya. Di belakang, di dekat jendela. _Nah_ , aku, walau di- _rolling_ sekali pun selalu saja dapat tempat di depan. Depan meja guru paling sering. Sial betul memang aku ini. Tidak cocok ikut dalam permainan judi gapleh, pasti kalah. Akhirnya aku terpaksa terima saja setiap habis acara kocokan. Duduk dengan pasrah, pasang wajah imut nan manis di depan guru.

Pemandangan yang kudapat tiap harinya adalah papan tulis warna hitam yang tak bersih gara-gara bekas hapusan kapur. Monoton sekali. Tapi kalau aku melirik ke belakang, ada Ugi yang selalu setia menyunggingkan senyum untukku. Astaghfirullah, menyeramkan! Aku selalu dibuatnya bergidik ngeri. Meski begitu, Ugi jugalah yang mengajariku untuk rajin istighfar tiap waktu. Tiap melihatnya tersenyum, atau tiap kali kami berpapasan di jalan, aku selalu _nyebut._ Si Kunti satu itu memang sebagaimana kunti pada umumnya. Suka muncul tiba-tiba dan bikin orang kaget.

Aku menjalani masa SD dengan bayang-bayang Ugi yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Kami hampir selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Padahal aku tak pernah ingin, tapi dia selalu mengekoriku sampai-sampai orangtua kami menyumpahi aku dan Ugi supaya kami berjodoh.

Ya Allah, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan kunti.

Lulus SD, Ugi masuk SMP yang berbeda denganku, pun SMA-nya. Kami jarang bertemu kecuali tiap ibuku gelar pengajian di rumah. Ugi hampir selalu datang bersama ibunya. Ugi yang pakai pashmina malah menambah kesan mistisnya. Mirip almarhum Suzanna. Apalagi ketika dia senyum tipis padaku tiap aku menyodorkan air mineral dan kue untuk suguhan. Ugi yang kelas tiga SMA masih sama seperti Ugi yang SD dengan rambut panjang lurusnya yang terkesan tidak bermodel. Diponi pun tidak. Lurus saja begitu seperti yang sering ku lihat di iklan _shampoo._

Aku sangat-sangat jarang _ngobrol_ dengan si Ugi. Lebih banyak menghindar tepatnya. Tiap lihat Ugi keluar rumah, aku selalu pura-pura mencari sandal dan membiarkan dia jalan duluan. Aku takut pada seringai si Ugi. Dia cocok sekali main pelem horor.

Lalu di masa-masa penantian ijazah keluar, Mamah bilang, katanya Ugi mau kerja ke luar negeri. Jadi TKW. Tapi bukan ke Arab atau Malaysia, Ugi mau ke Hongkong. Jelas aku takjub. Seorang jelmaan hantu seperti si Ugi bisa punya rencana sehebat itu. Aku saja masih cap-cip-cup memilih mau kerja apa seandainya SNMPTN-ku tidak lolos.

Terakhir aku melihat si Ugi saat dia beli plester di warung. Dengan sedikit keberanian, aku mengajaknya _ngobrol_ tentang rencana kerjanya ke Hongkong itu. _Eh,_ salah. Saat itu sudah bukan rencana lagi. Sudah _puguh_ Ugi mau ke Hongkong. Dia beli plester karena tangannya luka waktu narik-narik retsleting koper katanya. Ugi sudah siap pergi waktu itu, dan aku baru sadar kalau aku akan kehilangan dia selamanya.

Kupikir hidupku memang akan baik-baik saja dengan atau tanpa Ugi. Malah saat itu aku bersyukur karena tidak perlu lagi merasa parno tiap melihat Ugi keluar rumah.

Tapi WA dari Mamah membuatku merasa penasaran tentang si Ugi.

Ugi, _oh_ Ugi.

Setelah empat tahun lamanya tiba-tiba kamu kembali ke Cimahi. Kontrak kerjamu habis apa _gimana_? Atau kamu kangen kampung halaman jadi ambil cuti pulang ke Indonesia begitu? Padahal lebaran kemarin saja kamu tidak pulang.

"Aduhh... Gusti..."

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurku. Gelisah. Akhirnya aku berakhir telentang. Langit-langit dengan stiker panah kiblat di atas kepalaku masih tertempel rapat sejak aku ngekos di sini. Bayangan Ugi menggenang di kepalaku. Tentang Ugi empat tahun lalu. Ugi yang rambutnya masih sepinggang seperti waktu SD dulu. Ugi yang kuingat betul pakai kaos panjang bergambar beruang lucu.

"Hm..."

Aku takut pada Ugi. Kalau pun nanti aku pulang ke Cimahi, itu bukan karena Ugi. Karena Mamah.

-o0o-

Kemarin memang aku tidak membalas WA Mamah, tapi malamnya aku ditelepon. _Keukeuh pisan,_ Mamah pingin aku pulang ke Cimahi. Jadilah pagi-pagi aku mandi. Buka-buka lemari pilih pakaian terbaikku. Hampir semuanya yang ada hanya kaos dan kemeja yang belum disetrika. Aku jarang me- _laundry_ bajuku, jadi habis cuci sendiri seringnya ya lupa digosok. Lipat-lipat saja lalu masukkan ke dalam lemari. Kalau mau pakai baru colok setrika ke stop kontak. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan pakaian kusut, akhirnya aku menyempatkan diri untuk _nyetrika._ Ku gelar sajadah sebagai alas. Lalu kusetrika salah satu kaos belang-belang yang kurasa masih bagus dilihat. Selain kaos, aku juga _nyetrika_ celana katun hitam yang hanya sekali kupakai waktu ujian pra-sidang dua bulan lalu.

Aku _ngaca_ habis pakai baju. Meski tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk bertemu Ugi, sedikit banyak aku berpikir bagaimana penampilan si Ugi setelah dia pulang dari Hongkong. Gaya kah? Atau masih sama saja seperti dulu?

Sambil menyisir aku membayangkan rupa-rupa wajah Ugi dengan berbagai model rambut. Andaikan rambut panjang lurusnya itu diberi gelombang sedikit, atau dikeritingkan, atau dipotong jadi _bob_ , atau...

Aneh memang. Aku pulang untuk Mamah, tapi di kepalaku hanya ada Ugi.

Sediktinya aku berharap, _Ugi yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang..._

-o0o-

Aku naik bis merah yang selalu nangkring di dekat mesjid kampus tetangga, di kampus baru ITB. Motorku ku simpan di kosan dan dititip pada penjaga. Aku hanya kasih komisi sebungkus rokok. _Lagian,_ menjaga barang milik penghuni kos _kan_ memang sudah kewajibannya, sebetulnya tak diberi rokok pun tak apa.

Bisku berangkat pukul 10.45. Tiap 45 menit sekali mangkat. Ada jadwalnya, jadi penuh tidak penuh ya pergi.

Ada alasan kenapa aku pulang dengan kendaraan umum, karena Jatinangor-Cimahi kalau ditempuh dengan motor perjalanannya bisa memakan waktu dua jam, belum lagi pantatku bisa jadi triplek gara-gara _kelamaan_ duduk di jok motor. Bis bisa lewat tol, sehingga tidak perlu ambil jalan memutar ke Cibiru dan Soekarno-Hatta. Masuk tol Cileunyi, keluar tol Baros, dan _welcome to_ Cimahi.

Aku hanya perlu sekali naik angkot dari _pool_ bis itu menuju rumahku. Turun di Korobokan, aku jalan kaki dari depan gang. Hapeku sudah nat-nit-nut saja gara-gara WA dari Mamah. Kapan sampai, katanya. Tapi seperti biasa, tidak aku balas. Bukan karena Ugi seperti kemarin, tapi memang si Mamah itu kalau sekalinya dibalas, pasti akan terus balas lagi. _Nggak ada abisnya._ Kayak anak ABG baru kenal henpon.

"Assalamualaikum!"

Aku berseru di depan pintu. Tak ada orang yang menjawab, tapi ku dengar kentrang-kentring bunyi sendok-garpu dan piring dari arah dapur. Aku pun _nyelonong_ saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Ku lihat ada si Mamah sedang makan siang.

"Waalaikumsalam! Eehh si Chimol pulang..."

Aku mendecih ketika tanganku menyambut tangan Mamah yang terjulur untuk ku salami. Waktu ku cium tangannya, bau sambel.

" _Geleuh ih_ , bau tarasi, si bunda Jinseok _mah_."

"Hehe. Kirain ngelayap kemana dulu kamu, Chimol!"

Si Mamah selalu memanggilku dengan nama jelek itu, bukan dengan nama asliku yang ku rasa cukup keren. Namaku Jimmy Cetta Atthaulah. Jimmy saja harusnya, bukan Chimol. Biasanya ibu lain akan memanggil anaknya dengan nama-nama yang bagus, dengan embel-embel Aa, _kasep,_ soleh dan lain-lain. _Lah,_ ini. Ikut-ikutan teman-temanku waktu SD yang suka menyamakan aku dengan jajanan aci yang digoreng itu.

"Makan Chim! Mamah masak pindang bandeng!"

"Asik."

Pindang bandeng adalah makanan kesukaanku. Sejak kecil aku suka ikan. Segala jenis ikan kecuali lele yang punya kumis. Tapi yang jadi nomer wahid ya si pindang bandeng. Enak. Waktu masih pelihara kucing, aku sering rebutan ikan. Makanya kadang juga si Mamah menyamakan aku dengan kucing, "Anak mamah ada satu yang kucing gede." katanya.

Aku lantas menaruh tasku di kursi. Aku sempat _ngiler_ melihat lauk-pauk yang dijajarkan di atas meja. Ada pindang bandeng, tahu-tempe, sambel-lalap, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Jadi aku segera membersihkan diri, cuci muka cuci kaki. Saat hendak masuk kamar mandi aku melihat kakakku, Hopi, sedang menyendok nasi dari _rice cooker._ Mau makan juga ternyata.

"Eh, Si Chimol."

Dia menoleh ketika pintu kamar mandi ku buka. Aku kasih senyum saja cuma-cuma.

" _Naon,_ A?"

"Kamu udah ketemu si Ugi belum?"

"Belum _lah,_ baru juga pulang."

"Kamu tau nggak, si Ugi itu—"

Blam. Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi lantas memutar keran air untuk mengisi ember yang kosong. Aku tak mendengar apa lagi yang kakakku katakan, tapi aku juga tidak terlalu acuh. Sudah pasti soal Ugi. Ugi lagi, Ugi lagi.

-o0o-

Sorenya aku disuruh keluar oleh si Mamah untuk memanggil tukang cuanki yang lewat. Tapi, ketika aku sampai di mulut pagar aku tak lagi mendengar ketak-ketok tukang cuanki itu. Ternyata dia berhenti di depan rumah Ugi. Kulihat ada kakaknya Ugi sedang berdiri memegang sebuah mangkok ayam, sementara si tukang cuanki itu jongkok.

"Mamah, tukang chuankinya di depan rumah si Ugi!" teriakku.

Si Mamah keluar membawa sebuah mangkok yang sama persis seperti yang kakaknya Uti punya. Yang ada gambar ayamnya.

"Kamu mau cuanki juga nggak?"

"Nggak," tolakku. Aku masih kenyang. Kapasitas perutku standar, beda dengan si Mamah yang sedikit-sedikit lapar. "Lho kenapa mangkoknya dikasihin ke aku?"

"Kamu yang beli, sana."

 _Idih,_ menyebalkan. Padahal si Mamah bisa jalan sendiri tapi malah menyuruhku untuk membelikannya cuanki. Dengan setengah hati aku mencari sandal sambil garuk-garuk rambut. Menurut saja _lah_ , daripada durhaka.

Aku jalan sedikit ke depan rumah Ugi.

Kudengar kakaknya Ugi minta cuankinya jangan dikasih saos-sambal, bening saja.

"Eh, Chimol!" kakak Ugi menyapaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sunggingan senyum. "Mau beli chuanki juga?"

"Iya, A Momon. Buat si Mamah."

"Si Ugi udah pulang tuh, kamu nggak pingin ketemu?"

"Ah... ng..." aku menjawab gagu. Sebetulnya aku tidak ingin bertemu Ugi. "Mana Ugi-nya?"

"Lagi tidur sih. Capek kayaknya abis jalan-jalan sama Ibu tadi. Nanti aja Aa suruh si Ugi ke rumah kamu ya. Dia bilang ada oleh-oleh buat Chimol sama keluarga."

"Ehehe, Iya A Momon. Nanti Uti-nya ke rumah Chimol aja."

-o0o-

Kakaknya Ugi bilang, nanti Ugi akan datang ke rumahku. Aku jadi parno. Didatangi Ugi rasanya seperti didatangi utusan Nyi Roro Kidul. _Takut-takut gimana gitu._

Habis shalat maghrib, aku masih memikirkan Ugi. Aku sampai mencari-cari foto angkatanku semasa SD dulu. Aku menemukannya di laci kamar, masih bagus karena ditaruh di dalam map. Aku tatap satu-satu wajah bocah-bocah berseragam merah putih dalam foto itu. Ada aku yang dekil, ada si Ugi yang suram kayak hantu. Si Kunti, si Kunti yang itu!

 _Tuh kan._ Aku jadi merinding ngeri lagi. Aku malah membayangkan Ugi yang sekarang mungkin lebih horor dari Ugi waktu SD. Ku yakin aku tidak akan bisa tenang kalau terus kepikiran tentang Ugi.

"Assalamualaikum."

Dari kamar aku dapat mendengar suara perempuan yang serak-serak basah. Merasa asing, aku keluar segera. Begitu _nongol_ di depan pintu kamar, Mamah dan kakakku menoleh serempak. Mereka _ngetawain_ aku.

"Sana cepet buka pintunya!" goda kakakku sambil menunjuk pintu dengan dagu.

Aku heran kenapa mereka tertawa. Kenapa pula aku yang harus buka pintu? Padahal kakakku sedang santai _guntingin_ kuku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sambil misuh-misuh. Rambutku kusibak supaya tidak terlalu berantakan, lantas aku membuka pintu.

"Waalaikumsalam..."

Ada seorang gadis di depan pintuku. Rambutnya pendek, poninya dijepit ke pinggir pakai jepitan warna merah cabe. Dahinya semulus jalan perumahan elit. Bibirnya merah, dan kulitnya seputih susu. Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya, tapi ada yang membuatku merasa tak asing padanya. Apa ya? Siapa dia?

"Ngg... maaf, cari siapa ya?"

"Lho? Cari Chimol." mata gadis itu membulat bingung. "Jangan-jangan kamu lupa sama aku ya?"

Aku mengerutkan alis. Sumpah, aku bingung. Otakku kerja keras mencoba mengingat siapa gadis cantik yang mencariku itu.

"Aku Ugi!" serunya dengan suara serak ala Tata Janeta itu.

Aku diam seketika.

Lalu aku mengingat wajah kunti yang selalu menghantuiku semasa kecil.

"UGI?!" pekikku.

"Iya, kok kamu lupa sama aku sih?"

Ajaib memang. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata ketika menatap gadis yang ternyata adalah si Ugi itu. Aku tak bisa lepas memandang Ugi dari atas ke bawah. Serius! Ugi yang itu berbeda 180 derajat dengan Ugi yang ada dalam bayanganku selama ini. Ugi yang sekarang sama sekali tidak mirip kunti, malah mirip putri salju!

Allahuakbar. Ugi yang dulu tidak terlihat cantik di mataku. Malah wajahnya angker seperti kuburan. Wangi seragamnya saja seperti kemenyan. Rambut hitamnya kuyakin dia jaga dengan sari lidah buaya yang dioles tiap Jumat kliwon. Ugi ya kunti.

Tapi kenapa Ugi benar-benar lain?

Aku masih penasaran apa yang ku lihat hanya halusinasi atau memang kenyataan. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selama empat tahun di Hongkong hingga dia bisa berubah drastis seperti itu.

"Chimol kenapa?" tanya Ugi padaku yang mengucek mata.

"Ng-nggak."

"Ini, buat Chimol sama tante, oleh-oleh dari Hongkong," katanya singkat. Ugi masih sama iritnya kalau soal bicara. Termasuk senyumnya itu. Tipis, pelit. Tapi manis. Dia memberikan sebuah _paper bag_ batik padaku. Sekali lagi, aku terpana pada kecantikan Ugi.

"M-makasih," ucapku, tanpa melirik apa isinya. Nanti saja.

"Duduk, Ugi! Sini!" lalu Mamah berteriak dan membuat kami sama-sama menoleh padanya. Mamah menaruh dua cangkir teh herbal di atas meja tamu. Aku tahu itu herbal dari baunya, beda. Sejak beli di Babah Kuya versi keringnya, sampai sudah diseduh baunya tetap sama. _Lagian,_ kenapa si Mamah menyuguhkan teh herbal untuk tamu? Jangan-jangan teh biasanya habis?

"Sini, minum dulu!"

Aku mengelus dada. Ada ser-ser aneh yang ku rasa ketika aku memandang Ugi.

Aku kenapa ya?

"Makasih, tante."

Ugi menurut pada ibu yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya minta Ugi cepat duduk. Aku mengekorinya di belakang. Kuberikan _paper bag_ dari Ugi itu pada si Mamah. Lalu kami duduk berdua di kursi rotan yang terhalang meja bundar. Bau pahit teh herbal semerbak tercium ketika ada angin lewat. Aku mengernyit, sedang Ugi biasa saja.

"Kalian ngobrol ya, berdua. Mamah tinggal dulu."

Lalu setelah Mamah meninggalkan kami, aku jadi canggung. Sangat. Aku hanya diam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Ugi yang—Masyaallah, cerah seperti mentari padahal hari sudah malam. Terangnya kulit Ugi mengalahkan sinar lampu ruang tamuku yang delapanbelas _watt._

"Ugi boleh minum tehnya, ya?" ucap gadis itu meminta ijin padaku.

"Iya, boleh." aku mengangguk dan ikut mengambil cangkirku untuk ku minum. Ya Allah, pahit. Bahkan gula di dalamnya pun kalah oleh pahit herbalnya. Hidung dan lidahku tidak tahan.

Habis cangkir itu kembali pada tatakannya, kami diam lagi. Tapi karena Ugi tamu di rumahku, mau tak mau aku harus jadi pihak yang vokal. Jadilah aku cari topik untuk basa-basi.

"Ugi lagi libur?"

"Iya, Ugi dapet libur seminggu. Jadi Ugi bisa pulang ke Cimahi."

"Lebaran kemarin Ugi nggak pulang, padahal," kataku. "Apa lagi sibuk waktu lebaran?"

"Iya, Ugi banyak kerjaan waktu lebaran jadi nggak bisa pulang..." dia menunduk sambil tersenyum. "padahal Ugi juga kangen sama semuanya yg ada di Cimahi..."

Dalam kurun waktu empat tahun mungkin hanya dua kali Ugi pulang—itu juga bukan di momen lebaran. Sekarang, dan suatu waktu di tahun kedua dia kerja di Hongkong. Tapi saat itu aku sedang banyak urusan di kampus, tak bisa pulang ke rumah. Aku tak tahu Ugi pulang. Jadi setelah empat tahun benar-benar ini kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Ugi.

"Chimol tuh ngambil jurusan sastra Jepang ya?"

"Iya."

"Jago bahasa Jepang dong sekarang?"

"Ah, nggak..." Ugi mengingatkanku pada ujian JLPT-ku yang tak lulus akhir tahun kemarin. Payah aku ini, tidak jago sama sekali.

"Udah selesai kuliahnya?"

Aku hanya bisa nyengir. Skripsiku belum beres-beres dan aku harus masuk semester 9. Entah aku akan sidang kapan, aku pun tak tahu.

"Insyaallah tahun depan selesai," ucapku setengah yakin.

"Ugi juga pingin kuliah kayak kamu. Jadi sarjana," ujar gadis itu. "tapi gimana ya, Ugi udah kerja, nggak ada waktu untuk belajar."

Iya memang, Ugi hanya lulusan SMA. Tapi Ugi sudah kerja di Hongkong dan punya gaji yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Malah aku yang iri.

"Chimol malah lebih pingin kerja daripada kuliah, Ugi. Kalau kerja mah punya duit sendiri."

"Iya sih." Ugi tertawa.

Kuulang, Uti tertawa. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya tertawa dengan begitu manisnya. Allahuakbar. Dulu tidak pernah dia tertawa seperti itu. Dulu tawanya adalah seringai nenek lampir.

Aku juga baru sadar kalau aku dan Ugi bisa _ngobrol_ dengan santai begini. Ternyata, Ugi tak seangker yang ku kira. Ini membuatku berpikir bahwa aku telah salah menilainya. Aku ingat dulu aku sering menghindarinya karena dia menakutkan seperti kunti. Aku ingat kalau aku hampir selalu mengadu pada Mamah karena tiap pulang sekolah jalanku diikuti Ugi.

Sekarang aku merasa bersalah.

"Ugi..."

"Iya?"

Aku menunduk, meremas-remas jariku sendiri sambil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengaku dengan jujur.

"Ugi, maafin Chimol ya."

"Maaf buat apa?"

"Em... maafin Chimol kalau dulu suka ngatain kamu kayak kunti... habisnya, waktu kecil aku takut hantu apalagi kunti, makanya liat rambut panjang Ugi, aku agak gimana gitu."

Aku melirik Ugi dengan takut-takut. Bukan, bukan karena takut dia jadi kunti lagi, tapi karena takut dia akan marah setelah mendengar pengakuanku. Tapi nyatanya, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Nggak apa-apa. Waktu di Hongkong juga banyak temen kerja Ugi yang bilang Ugi mirip kunti."

"Emang di Hongkong ada kunti? Yang aku tau adanya Pi Mak."

"Itu mah di Thailand, atuh!" Ugi menarik-narik ujung rambut depannya pakai jari. "Lagian lama-lama Ugi bosen juga sama rambut panjang, jadilah potong pendek begini."

"Tapi itu pendek banget, lho."

"Kependekan?" tanyanya dengan bibir mengerucut. Aku bingung kenapa bibirnya merah sekali. Apa lisptiknya memang _ngejreng_ begitu? Atau dia habis makan sambel?

"Ya nggak sih. Cuman dari rambut kamu yang sepinggang itu, jadi hampir sama pendeknya kayak aku gini, apa nggak sayang dipotong?"

Rambut Ugi memang jadi sependek rambut laki-laki. Bukan model _bob_ atau pendek untuk perempuan. Tidak sependek Indie Barends juga, macam model rambut Venita Arie dulu-dulu _lah._

"Ya gimana, kalau udah bosen mah nggak sayang."

"Tapi Ugi jadi kayak polwan sekarang."

"Polwan?"

"Iya, polwan kan rambutnya begitu, kayak Ugi."

"Kalau gitu, siap, lapan-enam!" candanya sambil tertawa. Giginya yang kecil-kecil terlihat lucu. Karena sipit, matanya juga jadi tenggelam waktu dia tertawa begitu. Jadi melengkung kayak bulan sabit.

Kok dia cantik, ya?

Kok aku terpikat, ya?

"Besok Chimol ada acara nggak?" tanya gadis itu. Aku _loading_ sejenak untuk mencerna kata-katanya.

"Nggak kayaknya." gelengku.

"Temenin Ugi _jogging_ yuk? Ugi udah lama nggak pernah jalan-jalan pagi sekitaran sini, jadi kangen," ujarnya sambil menerawang jauh. Aku baru sadar bulu matanya lebat sekali.

"Hayuk."

Aku rasa aku telah jatuh pada pesona Ugi. Jadi mana bisa aku menolak ajakannya?

-o0o-

Aku bangun dengan bantuan alarm musik cadas One Ok Rock yang sengaja kupasang di hape. Biasanya aku memang susah bangun kalau di kosan, dan kasur kamarku yang kurindukan ini membuatku makin nyenyak tidur. Untunglah _scream_ dari vokalis band favoritku ini ampuh untuk membuatku membuka mata.

Aku shalat, lalu cuci muka dan gosok gigi, kemudian ganti baju pakai kaos santai dan celana pendek. Si Mamah yang juga bangun subuh bertanya mau kemana aku. Kujawab saja langsung, mau _jogging_ dengan Ugi. Lalu aku mendapat deheman dan kedipan centil dari wanita yang sudah melahirkanku itu.

Kemarin waktu aku hendak membuka pintu untuk Ugi, si Mamah juga tertawa begitu. Dasar memang, dia sudah tahu kalau yang bertamu itu Ugi. Tapi malah tidak bilang-bilang padaku. Akhirnya aku kaget sendiri.

"Ugi!"

Minggu, setengah enam pagi Ugi menungguku di teras rumahnya. Burung peliharaan Pak Bangbang tetangga sebelahku sudah ciciuit minta dikasih makan. Saat aku buka pagar, Ugi sedang pemanasan ringan dengan setelan baju olahraga yang lengkap. Jaket, celana _legging_ dan _running shoes_ yang ku yakin harganya cukup mahal. Begini-begini aku bisa bedakan mana yang KW, mana yang KW-ori, mana yang ori betulan. Punya Ugi yang tengah-tengah, yang harganya sekitar gopekan.

"Chimol masih ngantuk ya?" Ugi berkelakar pagi-pagi. Aku hanya nyengir sambil mengacak rambut yang belum kusisir. Agak lengket gara-gara aku belum keramas seminggu. Jadi kututupi saja dengan topi hitamku.

"Kita mau _jogging_ kemana?"

"Ke Pemkot?" dia ditanya tapi jawabnya dengan tanya. Jadi aku yang harus ambil keputusan. Aku mengangguk saja.

"Ya udah, hayuk."

Akhirnya kami pergi. Sebetulnya ini bukan acara _jogging,_ tapi jalan-jalan karena waktu aku hendak lari, Ugi-nya masih santai. Akhirnya aku yang menuruti Ugi. Aku jalan di sampingnya. Tidak jarang orang-orang yang berpapasan melirik ke arah kami sampai kepalanya memutar. Bahkan yang naik motor sekalipun. Aku malah minder, karena pasti yang mereka lihat bukan aku yang belum mandi ini. Bukan aku yang pakai kaos hitam kelunturan ini. Bukan aku yang di kakinya ada bekas ciuman knalpot ini. Tapi si Ugi. Orang pasti takjub lihat kulit putihnya Ugi, rambut hitam pendeknya, dan wajahnya yang licin mulus tanpa jerawat. Hanya ada satu titik tahi lalat di puncak hidungnya. Kecil itu juga.

Ugi menyedot atensi sepanjang jalan dan dia entah sadar atau tidak. Dia malah _enjoy_ saja jalan kaki sambil sesekali _ngeliatin_ anak-anak yang bawa jajanan cilor. Di situ aku berpikir mungkin Ugi pingin cilor juga. Nanti di Pemkot kalau menemukan tukang cilor, akan ku belikan untuk dia.

Jalan dari Korobokan ke Pemkot tak jauh, tapi juga tak dekat. Tak ada turunan juga, jadi kami harus terus menanjak. Angkot-angkot hijau arah Stasion dan Leuwi Panjang sudah banyak berseliweran, hanya angkot Batujajar yang polet kuning jarang terlihat.

"Ugi nggak capek?" tanyaku di jalanan menanjak menuju Pemkot.

"Nggak. Di Hongkong Ugi udah biasa jalan kaki."

Kami belok ke satu jalan yang langsung menuju kantor Pemkot Cimahi. Di sana selalu ramai tiap hari minggu pagi. Ada pasar kaget, dan jalan yang ditutup untuk lahan orang jalan-jalan. Makin siang makin tumpah ruah. Tapi karena masih cukup pagi kami masih bisa merasakan lengang jalan Pemkot.

"Ya Allah, Cimahi masih seger ya, nggak kayak Hongkong," ujar Ugi.

"Hongkong gimana sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hampir sama kayak Jakarta, macet, rame. Bedanya di sana sipit semua."

"Ih, kan kamu juga sipit."

"Chimol mah jangan gituu! Sendirinya aja sipit!" Ugi menggeplak bahuku. Lumayan keras dan itu sakit. Aku meringis saja sambil tetap jalan. Ugi terkekeh. Lagi-lagi gigi mungilnya _nongol._ Ugi jadi tambah imut.

Gadis itu nampak senang sekali bisa jalan-jalan ke Pemkot. Aku tahu mungkin Ugi sangat rindu pada kampung halamannya ini. Kalau aku juga merantau jauh, pastilah aku akan seperti Ugi ketika kembali ke Cimahi. Sayangnya, belum ada kesempatan bagiku untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah.

-o0o-

Kami sudah puas jalan sampai ke perempatan Jati dan kembali lagi ke Pemkot. Susana sudah sangat ramai di pasar kaget. Panas pula.

Aku melihat Ugi sedikit memicingkan mata tiap melihat ke atas. Silau mungkin. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melepas topiku dan meminjamkannya pada Ugi. Kasihan dia. Cewek kan tidak suka juga kalau harus panas-panasan.

"Kenapa topinya dikasihin ke Ugi?"

"Kasian kamu kepanasan, nanti pusing."

Dia tersenyum simpul. Dua tangannya menekan topiku supaya lebih menempel ke kepala. Lalu aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kemana aura mistis Ugi yang dulu? Kenapa bisa hilang tak bersisa? _Dia jadi lovely banget, deh._

"Chim, Ugi mau beli kembang dulu ya."

Ugi berhenti di depan warung kembang. Ada banyak bunga potong yang ditaruh di ember-ember besar. Ugi agak masuk ke dalam warung itu, sementara aku menunggunya di luar. Aku melihat banyak mawar warna-warni. Kata guru Kimia waktu SMA dulu, ujung tangkainya direndam agak lama supaya warna di airnya meresap sampai ke kelopak bunga. Jadi ada yang warnanya biru, ungu, hijau, dan yang _ngejreng-ngejreng_ lainnya. Kupikir bagus mungkin buat pajangan di rumah. Tapi ketika melihat Ugi keluar, dia membawa beberapa tangkai bunga krisan dan sedap malam. Seperti bunga untuk lebaran.

"Udah beli bunganya?"

"Udah."

"Ugi tunggu di sini dulu ya, Chimol mau beli capcin. Haus," kataku. Ugi mengangguk.

Ku belikan juga dia segelas capucino cingcau. Aku kembali ke warung bunga itu dan Ugi sedang menungguku sambil _scrolling_ layar hape. Aku baru sadar kukunya dikuteks merah marun.

"Ini buat Ugi."

"Makasih..."

Aku dan Ugi duduk di bangku kayu panjang di tempatnya tukang kembang untuk melepas lelah. Lumayan juga, meski hanya jalan-jalan, tapi mengitari Pemkot cukup menguras tenaga, apalagi matahari begitu terik, padahal masih jam 10 pagi.

Di antara duduk kami ada dua capcin yang kubeli. Satu punya Ugi, satu punyaku. Punya Ugi baru diminum sedikit, sedang punyaku sudah berkurang hampir setengahnya karena kuseruput terus. Aku suka cingcau, makanya waktu aku _nyedot_ cingcaunya, si air capucinonya pun ikut tersedot. Aku mengaduk-aduk isian gelas plastik capcin-ku dengan sedotan agar cingcau yang diserut panjang-panjang seperti mie itu lebih mudah kudapat.

Aku melirik Ugi yang sedang _anteng_ memandangi lima tangkai krisan dan setangkai bunga sedap malam di tangannya. Koran bekas membungkus tangkai bunga-bunga itu, tangan Ugi mengelus-elus ujung kelopak krisannya.

Setelah ku perhatikan, pipi Ugi agak tembam. Waktu kecil dia kurus sekali sampai tulang pipinya menonjol. Dulu kakinya pun kecil seperti sumpit. Sekarang betisnya telihat berisi. Ugi gendutan— _eh,_ aku lupa kalau cewek tidak suka dibilang gendut. Ralat kalau begitu, Ugi seksian. _Hm_ , sebentar. Agaknya aku jadi terkesan mesum kalau begini. Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa? Bingung. Pokoknya badan Ugi sebelas-duabelas dengan Zaskia Gothik _deh._

"Chim."

"Hm?" aku meneguk capcin-ku lalu bergumam.

"Ugi mau bilang sesuatu."

Ugi menatapku. Aku diam menunggu dia mau _ngomong_ apa. Kuseruput lagi cingcau yang masih bersisa.

"Sebenernya... Ugi udah lama suka sama kamu."

Aku menelan cingcau dalam mulutku sekaligus.

"H-hah?"

Pengakuannya dengan cicit-cicit malu itu membuatku terkejut bukan main. Aku seketika memegang dadaku yang tiba-tiba sakit. Bukan serangan jantung, syok mungkin. Tapi memang aku kaget sekaget-kagetnya karena aku tak menyangka Ugi akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku.

"S-seriusan? Ah Ugi mah bercanda."

"Beneran... Ugi nggak bercanda."

"Sejak kapan...?" cicitku. Tadi Ugi yang mencicit sekarang giliran aku.

"Dari SD..."

Lalu memoriku berputar ke masa lalu, tentang Ugi yang selalu tersenyum padaku setiap aku menoleh ke belakang. Tentang Ugi yang tahu-tahu sudah berjalan mengikutiku tiap aku pulang sekolah. Tentang Ugi yang selalu menatapku dalam diamnya.

"Chimol lucu waktu SD."

Ugi... kamu...

"Ugi mau ngaku aja sama Chimol, soalnya waktu diajak kenalan sama temen-temennya bos Ugi di Hongkong, Ugi bingung. Ugi udah sering diajakin pacaran, ada juga yang ngajakin nikah tapi Ugi nggak pernah mau. Nggak ada yang sreg buat Ugi." gadis itu mencabut kelopak krisan yang dibelinya. "Ugi sregnya cuman sama Chimol."

Saat itu, andai aku adalah es krim mungkin aku akan meleleh seketika. Aku belum pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis, apalagi secara gamblang seperti ini. Ya Allah, laki-laki semprul dan urakan macam aku ini mana ada cewek yang mau?

Tapi Ugi, malah suka padaku sejak SD. Padahal waktu itu aku divonis Mamah jadi kurcaci gara-gara tubuhku yang tidak tinggi-tinggi. Aku suka main bola, suka panas-panasan , kulitku gosong dan ujung-ujung rambutku kering menguning karena matahari. Tapi saat itu Ugi malah sudah menaruh perasaan terhadapku?

Subhanallah. Ugi, kamu memang benar-benar membuatku selalu menyebut nama yang Kuasa.

"Jadi, ya gitu. Kalau ada yang ngajak pacaran atau nikah juga Ugi maunya cuman sama Chimol," kata gadis itu sambil nunduk. Ketawa pula.

Aku jadi _salting_. Sebagai pengalihan perhatian ku seruput _capcin_ -ku yang masih sisa setengah. Rasa-rasanya badanku mendadak panas. Aku membuang muka ke sembarang kembang yang berjejeran di tempat itu. Dengan canggung ku seruput terus _capcin_ -ku.

Aku malu. Jelas. _Ugi jujur banget._

"Chimol juga sekarang jadi ganteng, ternyata. Ugi nggak nyangka."

"Ih apaan sih. Nggak," sargahku.

"Chimol ganteng tau, ngaku aja."

"Nggak ih."

"Kamu juga tinggi sekarang. Padahal waktu SD kamu lebih pendek daripada aku."

"Ih, Ugi. Waktu SMA juga aku udah lebih tinggi dari kamu ya," lagi-lagi aku menjawabnya dengan sargahan. Ugi mungkin hanya ingat aku yang masih SD. Mungkin juga karena kami sangat jarang berinteraksi setelah masuk SMP. Jadi Ugi bahkan tak sadar kalau aku sudah lama meninggalkan status kurcaciku. Si Mamah saja sudah menarik vonisnya.

"Hehehehehe," Ugi tertawa.

Kulihat setangkai krisan di tangannya sudah gundul. Lima jari di tangan sebelahnya menggenggam semua kelopak yang telah dia cabuti itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa Ugi beli bunga untuk dicabuti. Kukira dia beli bunga untuk isian vas di rumahnya.

Tangan Ugi bergerak mendekatkan selembar kelopak krisan ke bibirnya. Kukira dia hanya ingin mencium aromanya dengan iseng, ternyata kembang itu dia makan!

"Ugi, kok kembangnya dimakan?!" tanyaku panik.

"Emang kenapa?"

Dia yang dengan santainya _ngemut_ kelopak bunga krisan itu membuatku ingat pada kebiasaan almarhum Suzanna yang suka makan kembang. Selama aku memikirkan aktris legendaris itu Ugi masih menatapku dengan matanya yang cantik.

Kukira Ugi sudah sembuh dari segala hal mistiknya, ternyata belum...

"Chimol nggak tau? Makan kembang banyak khasiatnya," tutur Ugi. "cobain deh."

Dia menyodorkan kelopak krisan di genggamannya padaku. Aku mundur sedikit.

Lalu aku jadi bimbang. Terima Ugi tidak ya?

-o0o-

TAMAT

 _Hanya sebuah cerita absurd yang nggak jelas jutrungannya. Tadinya mau diikutkan sebuah kompetisi tapi saya ngerasa nggak layak. Pa apaan orang isinya byasa begini hahahaha. Yasudah daripada berjamur di flashdisk mending saya posting sini aja, siapa tau ada yang baca, alhamdulillah._


End file.
